Right Here Waiting
by RoseFire
Summary: Reposted. Relena has been apart from Heero for a long time. Will he ever come back or will she live with the void of a lost love?


**Right Here Waiting**

By RoseFire

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Richard Marx's song "Right Here Waiting", I was just inspired by the music to write this story. Hope you enjoy. Please, don't forget to R&R

"Right Here Waiting" is written by Richard Marx from his CD "Repeat Offender"

**Oceans apart day after day **

And I slowly go insane

Relena stared out into the starry sky. She knew she could spend the rest of her nights wishing on each one, hoping that one star could grant it.

"Please, please bring Heero back to me," she silently addressed the tiny points of light.

It was silly to think that the stars could bring back the man she loved. It had been two years since Heero had fallen into her arms in Mariemaia's fortress. She had never been so relieved and so afraid at the same time in all her life. She was glad everyone was safe, but being so close to Heero, feeling his hot, even breath against her skin was startling. She had only felt that way one other time, when Heero had danced her at the school party the night it was attacked. Remembering the strength and power in his arms had scared her, but the grief of her father's death hadn't let her notice until much later. Then, he'd saved her. She still was surprised by the fact that, after he'd told her he would kill her, he still saved her. Surely, he must have felt something for her.

"Heero, I can't be just another mission to you, can I?" Relena asked silently.

**I hear your voice on the line **

But it doesn't stop the pain

Relena sat beside the phone, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Heero?" she whispered. The other end was silent for a moment.

"Hello, Relena," came the soft, emotionless answer, "It's been awhile."

"Yes." More silence.

"Did you call for any particular reason, Heero?" Relena asked.

"I wondered how..." Heero paused, "How plans for the new expansion are going?"

"Oh, well, they're going well," Relena said, trying to mask the disappointment in her voice, "I was hoping to have some more information by now."

"I could find out for you," Heero said, "I'm passing by one of the bases next week. If you want, I'll get a survey for you."

"Will you be able to bring it to me?" Relena asked. She felt her heart begging. There was more silence from Heero.

"No," Heero said, his tone masking any impression of his thoughts, "I'll send Duo or Quatre with it."

"I see," Relena said.

"I have to go now," Heero said quickly.

"Goodbye," Relena started but the dial tone in her ear silenced her voice.

**If I see you next to never **

How can we say forever

"Heero," Relena said, tears running down her cheeks, "You keep pushing me away. But I know that you're more than a soldier. And nothing will ever stop my heart from calling out to you."

**Wherever you go **

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times

That I thought would last somehow

Heero sat in front of his computer, making the final touches on the survey he'd promised for Relena. He wondered how she was. He hadn't seen her since the Mariemaia incident. For a fleeting moment, Heero thought he could smell Relena's perfume around his body, feel her warm arms hug him close. But soon, the cold, empty feeling of loss caused his skin to prickle and shiver.

"_You shouldn't have left her_," he heard a voice say in his mind, "_Why can't you just admit that you love her_?"

"I don't know how to love," Heero answered back, "I stopped being able to love a long time ago."

He thought back to the day when he and Relena had been at the same school. Whenever she was around, Heero had felt strange. When her laughter had reached his ears, he would feel his heart stir in its block of ice. The day she'd invited him to her birthday party, the day he'd torn the card in front of her and wiped the tears from her cheeks, he'd achieved what he wanted. He'd come across as cold and cruel. But the warm feeling of Relena's tears on his skin had left him aching. He wanted to hold her, to protect her, to make sure she would never cry again.

**I hear the laughter, I taste the tears **

But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby

You've got me goin' crazy

He couldn't stop thinking about her. He saw her face, smiling, welcoming him and all his faults. She loved him, he'd always known that. And deep down, he loved her too. But he loved her too much to stay near her. Relena had her own mission now. She was charged with keeping peace.

"_But how can she keep peace when her heart is a war_?" the little voice asked.

"She's strong," Heero answered.

"_Because she's known you_. _And because you've known her, the ice in your soul has begun to melt_."

Heero stopped short.

"_That's why you always want to help her, to protect her_," the voice continued, "_Because she helps you to feel again. But it scares you, doesn't it_?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," Heero said, knowing it wasn't true.

"_Why else would you try and ask Duo or Quatre to play messenger for you? You think that if you get to close to anyone, you might feel something again_."

"I told you before," Heero said sharply, "I haven't felt anything in a long time."

The voice was silent, but Heero felt the annoyance and disbelief.

**Wherever you go **

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

Relena stared in confusion.

"But Heero told me that he was going to give the survey to one of you," she said.

Duo and Quatre looked at each other.

"I haven't seen Heero for almost six months, Relena," Quatre said, "He never contacted me about any kind of survey."

"Me either," Duo said, "Heero did say something about recording the project. He stopped at my house on his way out there. But he never said anything about my giving it to you."

Relena sat back and cradled her head in her hands. When Heero had agreed to do the survey, Relena had felt confident enough to inform the council. But now, what would she tell them?

"All right," Relena sighed, "Thank you both for stopping by. You'll have to excuse me now, I need to try and find a way to give a report to the council tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing," Quatre said, "Come on, Duo, let her work. The two of us will just be under foot anyway."

"Underfoot?" Duo grinned, "You make us sound like a couple of five year olds." Duo held a finger up to Quatre's face, "Don't even go there, Quatre."

Quatre grinned and followed Duo out the door. Relena grinned and set to work. Hours later, Relena felt she was no further to giving a proper report than when she started.

"Heero," she whispered, "What happened?"

Relena suddenly noticed the room had gotten dark. She stood up to turn on her light when a sudden breeze fluttered in her hair. She hurried to shut the window.

"How did this get open?" she thought. Turning around, she saw a flicker of motion to her left. She watched nervously as the shadow came forward.

"Who are you?" Relena asked sharply, feeling around her desk for something to defend herself.

"Relena," the shadow whispered.

**I wonder how we can survive **

This romance

Relena's mouth opened in surprise.

"Heero?" she whispered.

He stepped into the moonlight, his Prussian blue eyes settling on her. For a moment, Relena felt she was being stalked, like some sort of animal. But as he came closer, survey report in one hand and a white rose in the other, Relena felt her fear vanish.

"As promised," Heero said and handed her the report, "And a little something extra to apologize for the surprise."

Relena took both and placed them on her desk. Her wishes had been granted. Heero had come back to her, but now what?

"Heero," Relena said, "I'm grateful for trouble you've taken. This will go a long way to expand some of our colonies and workers."

"I'm sure that you can pull it off," Heero said flatly. He shifted his weight. This wasn't working out the way he wanted it.

"_Well, don't just stand there_," the voice said, "_Tell her_."

"Relena," Heero blurted out, "I didn't just come to give you the report and a rose."

Relena turned to face him, interest creasing her lovely features. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest. It seemed so loud that she was afraid Heero would hear it.

"I had a feeling," she whispered.

**But in the end if I'm with you **

I'll take the chance

Heero stared at the woman in front of her. This same girl, who had followed him all over the world, who time and time again had offered her life to him, who had begged him to kill her at times, had become the most beautiful creature he could ever hope to see. Had she been so blinded by her love for him that she couldn't see the blood on his hands?

"_She loves you, Heero_," the voice whispered, "_She loves you unconditionally. And if you admit that you love her, whatever fear you had will fly away. You know that, I know you do_."

"Heero?" Relena said, "I love you so much. Ever since that day on the beach. There were times I tried to stop myself from feeling that way, but I couldn't."

Heero didn't say anything. She had just put her heart on the line for him. He could crush it and crush her. Or he could tell the truth. He stepped forward and traced her face with his thumb. He closed his eyes and sighed. A sudden warm, wetness touched his fingers. He opened his eyes to see the tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Relena," Heero said, bringing his lips within inches of hers, "There's no need anymore. I promise."

**Oh, can't you see it baby **

You've got me goin' crazy

Heero kissed the tears away, letting the saltiness wet his lips before his brought his lips to meet Relena's. The kiss was chaste at first, tenderness and warmth flowing through them. Heero pulled her close to him, caressing her hands against his chest. Relena felt the world spinning. She was with the man she loved, the man she had always dreamed of kissing, and now it was happening. Heero pulled away to gaze into her eyes.

"Relena," he whispered, "I love you. I don't know what kept me from saying so before. I just wanted so much for you to be happy. Can you ever forgive me?"

Relena covered his mouth with her fingers.

"I forgave you a long time ago," she said, "Just don't ever leave me again."

"Never," Heero said, wrapping his arms around her, "You complete my soul, Relena. You've healed my heart. I'm just so glad you waited for a fool like me to realize the truth."

"_No argument here_," the little voice chuckled faintly, "_Take care of her, Heero. My daughter is very special. Dorlian knew that when he took her in. Now, she is yours_."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Heero said silently as the voice faded away. He tipped Relena's face up toward him again and kissed her passionately. And Relena welcomed him home.

**Wherever you go **

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

The End

Stay cool minna-chan! From here on in, this will be fun.


End file.
